Nova's story
by Xenia Cross
Summary: Matt has a twin sister and she is very different from him. Follow her through the movies, starting from the beginning, and see how she reacts. A little OOC. Carlos/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, I only own my character and this will be the only time that I write this.

**Chapter 1**

I followed Matt as he entered the Mansion, I didn't like the idea of posing as cops, but if it would help us get to our sister faster, I was willing to do whatever it takes. I stood back when he quietly went up behind the woman who was standing at the door; she seemed to have memory loss. He pulled her back inside and was about to say something when the glass windows suddenly started to brake.

Now, before I go on, maybe I should tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Nova and I am Matt's twin sister, although we look nothing alike. If you would ask him which one of us was older he was say that he was, but it's all a lie, I am older than him by at least two hours. Like I said, we look nothing alike, strangely enough, my waist length hair is stark white and my eyes would change color with my mood, at least, that is what Matt always said. Normally, my eyes are a very dark blue color that is a light green or gray color around my pupil. I am around five and a half feet tall and was almost as pale as my hair. I was also a black belt in tae-kwon-do and any other form of martial arts as well as being taught by our father to handle any gun and be able to hit the target every time just after a small look at the gun, Matt for some reason, refused to learn any of this when I was learning it.

I was wearing a dark red tank top that was cut off just about my stomach with a black leather jacket over it. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a red belt topped off with a pair of black converse. Around my neck were two things, a set of dog tags that were given to me on the night of our _father's _death and a small silver cross that was given to me on the night of my _mother's_ death, we had each gotten something to remember them by. I wore no make-up, but I did have a few piercings and four tattoos.

I had my tongue, nose, belly button and ears pierced, nothing extravagant on any of them, just diamond studs. My first tattoo was on my right wrist and it was the trinity symbol in black ink, my second tattoo was on my left wrist and it was the ankh in black ink, my third tattoo was below and a little bit behind my left ear and it was of the eye of Ra in black ink, my last tattoo was below and behind my right ear and it was the yin yang symbol in black and white ink. Anyway, back to the story.

People in black attire and masks carrying guns came in through the shattered windows and brought Matt to the ground and put him in handcuffs. I attempted to fade into the background so that they wouldn't notice me, but me looking like I do, white hair and all, I stood out like a sore thumb. One of the people came up to me and put me in handcuffs as well, I, being at least a little smarter than my brother, knew not to fight them. One of them was checking my brother and pulled out his fake badge along with his real ID. They started to say something to one another, but I wasn't paying attention, even after the one who put the handcuffs on me led me closer.

They all took off their masks and I saw that even though they were well trained, two of them were, in fact, female. Not something you would expect from a team as well trained as this, at least, a man wouldn't expect that. I wasn't surprised at all, it seems that a team works together better when there is at least one woman on the team in question.

"Have you checked the girl?" the black male asked, he was obviously the leader of the group.

"Not yet sir," said the less roguish looking women with reddish brown hair. "We are just finishing on the male."

The woman nodded and walked over to me when she was finished with my brother. She started to reach into my pockets and, for once, I was glad that my two necklaces were under my shirt. She only pulled a few things out of my pockets, my license, my pocketknife, a few dollar bills and my favorite lighter. Now don't get the wrong impression, I didn't smoke, I just had this fascination with fire and when I was 16 I found that if I concentrated hard enough I could actually control the fire, kind of like pyrokinesis. She then caught sight of two chains around my neck and pulled the necklaces into view.

She turned to her CO and said, "We got a license and dog tags, the license reads Nova Turner, age twenty-seven and the dog tags read David Turner, KIA."

Everyone looked between Matt and I and the roguish woman with black hair asked, "Are these two related or something?"

Matt sighed and said, "She's my twin sister and David Turner is our father."

I looked back to the woman in front of me and asked, "Do you think that you could put my belongings back into my pockets?"

She obliged and then led me over to where the woman from earlier was standing. This woman had short blond hair and was wearing a red dress type thing that had darker red shorts under it and black leather boots on.

"You do know that I ain't a threat right, why am I in handcuffs?" I lied.

The leader came up to me and said, "And how do we know that?"

"You don't know, but what would I, a short small girl, be able to do to any of you, highly trained professional?" I continued skillfully. "My brother is the one who has the training, I don't have training of any kind."

The leader nodded and unlocked my cuffs, leaving me to rub my wrists where the cuffs had chaffed at them. I walked over to where my brother was and pulled him into an upright position and helped him stand up. We followed the other people, I still haven't gotten any names for them, and they were doing something technological to some large doors that I had not noticed before.

They then walked over to a train that had also gone unnoticed by me. It was just one of those days when I was a little out of it until something either really important or really bad happened. We were led onto the train and Matt, I and the other woman were sat down on one side of the train.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Well, I hope you all iked thischapter and are looking forward to the next one.**


	2. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION! MUST READ!

I am having a contest on deviantart, so I decided to have one on here as well, you can choose whatever character of mine you choose, I want to see your version of that character, I will be judging it on originality, accuracy, etc. The winner of this contest will get whatever drawing they want from me, whether it be your own OC or some other character from an actual book or movie or anime etc. I hope that many people will join! To join, all you have to do is tell me in a review or message and send me the picture in my e-mail or post on deviantart or something.

Thank You and I Will update as soon as I can!

~Alezandrea Jayden Schiffer


End file.
